Emerald and Gold
by queen of magicians
Summary: Cosmos Academy, the school that takes anyone who wants to remain anonymous, has burnt down. Hogwarts is taking on some new students. Is this good for the school? Why is Snape taking on an apprentice? Will Harry's life become even harder this year?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot of this story and the character Ana. This is a re-written version since I got my muse back! Plus I'm older now and can express myself better.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a stormy night outside in Surrey. It always seemed to be stormy now. Private Drive seemed to have the worst of the storm as Harry Potter sat on his bed. He looked out his window as another bolt of lightning streaked across the sky, and the rain pounding against his window.

"I'm 16 in just 5 more minutes." Harry whispered to himself. The just one more year until I leave this place for good!"

His 16th birthday was slowly approaching he had been sitting at his bed side for over an hour watching the lightning. His alarm clock glared red at him showing 2 min left until he would be 16.

The whole world seemed to be against him these past weeks. He barely slept anymore because of Voldemort in his head. He looked around his room to see his prized Firebolt lying on his floor next to his trunk. His alarm clock beeped softly signaling that he was finally 16.

He layed down in his bed, crawled in and turned off his alarm clock. Tomorrow morning the Order would show up and take him to his Godfathers house where he would stay at headquarters.

"And that's just what I need, to be reminded I got Sirius killed…" Dark thoughts plagued him of death and destruction. Voldemort laughed at him in his sleep, telling him how weak Harry truly was.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the one of the first clear days in weeks on August 20th.

The order had tried so hard to cheer Harry up the best they could, but nothing worked. On the 22nd, they whole Order was getting together for some big meeting Dumbledore had arranged. Apparently though he needed to go away for a while to get something before the meeting.

The black haired boy would continuously lie on his bed staring at the ceiling. He still felt awful. Sirius Black, his Godfather, died to protect him. This was Sirius's house that he now owned. He felt alone all over again.

Barely eating since he left Hogwarts last year, it was even harder for him to get to sleep. Voldemort was alive again because of his blood, then Sirius died because he was careless. Completely miserable, Harry had gone into a deep state of depression. He hadn't seen Hedwig for more then three days and was starting to worry for her as well. He turned over screaming into his pillow, and then he did something he didn't even know he was still capable of still doing.

He cried.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Harry woke to being poked on his cheek. Opening his eyes, he saw Hedwig with his glasses in her beak. He took his glasses from her and put them on. Harry saw, tied to her leg, a large yellow envelope. He untied the envelope from her leg and she hopped onto his side table. The seal on the back of the envelope was shiny and golden.

A deep breath could be heard before a huge sigh of nervousness filled the room. It was his O.W.L. results.

Opening the envelope slowly, he read the first sheet of parchment, which was his list of texts he required for his sixth year at Hogwarts. The next sheet he pulled out was a letter from Dumbledore. The letter said that he would be picked up from the Leaky Cauldron in a Ministry Car, which would take him to King's Cross.

The third sheet of paper he pulled out was folded percisly so that all the corners and edges matched perfectly. At the opening of the fold, was a gold seal. In curvy writing the words "Harry James Potter, Ordinary Wizarding Level Results" was scribed on the front. Breaking the seal carefully, he slowly unfolded the letter.

ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS

Passing Grades:Outstanding (O)Failing Grades:Poor (P)

Exceeds Expectations (E)Dreadful (D)

Acceptable (A)Troll (T)

**HARRY JAMES POTTER HAS ACHIEVED:**

Astronomy:A

Care of Magical Creatures:E

Charms:E

Defense Against the Dark Arts:O

Divination:P

Herbology:E

History of Magic:D

Potions:E

Transfiguration: E

He read it over twice then three times. He had passed everything except Divination and History of Magic. He let out a sigh that he didn't get any Trolls.

He read it over again just to make sure he read it right the first 3 times. But this time his eyes landed on his potions grade.

E.

That one mark had ruined his whole chance at becoming an Auror. 'Because that greasy git Snape only lets into his class those that get an O on their OWLS.' He thought to himself. His world started crashing down on him again as he got out of bed and threw on a pair of dark loose jeans that used to belong to his cousin Dudley.

He looked through his trunk and found a light blue t-shirt, and his traveling cloak. He pulled them on before grabbing his Gringottes bank key, and stuffed it in his pocket.

It was time to do some shopping in Diagon Alley.

*~*

He walked down the stairs to hear two very familiar voices. Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley were sitting at one of the tables and eating some toast. Hermione had her nose buried in the _Daily Prophet. _

"Hermione, Ron, nice to see you two not arguing!" Harry had a hard time not chuckling slightly while he said the last part.

"Haha Harry, very funny." Ron said glaring at Harry before stuffing another piece of toast into his mouth.

Harry took a seat at the table between Ron and Hermione. As soon as he had sat down a middle aged looking witch with short grey curly hair and a very crooked nose put a plate of toast, and three circular things that looked like melted chocolate and banana chunks swirled together.

"Its called Meruysa, Harry. It is very tasty. The yellow chunks are a bit tangy though." Hermione said her eyes glancing at Harry's questioning face.

"Do you know everything Hermione! And what is that you are drinking?" Ron questioned her.

"If it is written in a book probably. And it's called tea. It's an herbal tea." She glared back taking a sip.

"Yah well it smells weird." Ron replied with a yawn.

"Anything interesting in the paper. Any Death Eater sightings or news about …Voldemort?" Harry said the last bit quietly so the whole place wouldn't hear, but Ron still shivered at hearing the name.

"Actually, Harry, there isn't. But there is something of interest here. It says here that Cosmos School of Mysterious Magic burnt to the ground just yesterday, and it was a magical fire so they couldn't put it out." Hermione said laying the paper on the table. It showed a moving picture of a building covered in flames.

"Cosmos? Where's that?" Ron said looking at the paper.

"No one knows. I guess it's hidden like Hogwarts. It is said that only Witches and Wizards that go and have gone there, only go to keep their names secret. They're names get them in trouble. The school didn't have much security, but from what I've read it opened only a couple of years after Hogwarts, and it's never had problems before." Harry took the paper ad turned it around so he could read it.

"Hey it says here that 22 of the students will be transferring to Hogwarts." Harry quoted.

"Yah and that's not all,' Hermione began, "It also says that one of them is going to be learning to become the new potions master at Hogwarts. See…" she pointed to another article right next to the picture of the burning building "...it says that Professor Snape is retiring in a couple of years and is looking for a competent successor." She finished.

"Retiring, What a joke…" Ron finished quietly so that only the other two could hear him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finishing their breakfasts, the trio walked into Diagon Alley and went straight to Gringotte's bank. Harry found himself standing in between Ron and Hermione staring at his piles of galleons, suckles and knuts that his parents had left for him before they had died.

He had forgotten that Ron had probably never seen that much money in his life. He quickly went in and grabbed some of the coins, stuffing them in his bag before returning outside the vault, grabbing a baffled Ron's arm and dragging him back to the cart that would take them back to the surface.

Together they walked through the ssop-lined street before splitting up.

Hermione went to go and get supplies for her ancient runes class, Ron went to his brother's joke shop, and Harry went to the nearest Broom store, Syla's Broom's.

In the window sat a shiny new Firebolt. That brought a smile to the dark haired boys face.

Unlike his Firebolt back home, this one still looked new. His was becoming worn with Harry's love for quidditch. He was, after all, Griffindor's prize seeker. The position didn't come without a good bashing to the seeker's broom. After peeling his eyes off the broom that was bringing up many good memories of flying, he walked into the store and bought a new pair of gloves and boots to replace his old worn ones.

He was once again walking the street of Diagon Alley when his eyes spotted a sign just next to a connecting alleyway. 'Knockturn Alley', it read. Harry stood there glancing at it before turning around and slamming into something.

"Oh I'm so sorry sir! All these new Hogwarts books are a bit heavy. Cosmos was so much lighter on the books…" Her voice faded off as she looked at whom she had crashed into. "Wait your…" She started but Harry interrupter her.

"Harry Potter, yah…" his voice faded off as he looked at her.

Long strawberry-blonde hair cascaded down her back. Soft bangs covered her forehead, which lead down to her eyes. Their deep pools of green rivaled that of his own. She wasn't that skinny, as she at least looked to have meat on her bones, but she had amazing curves. She was dressed in a long sleeve black shirt, and a green skirt with a yellow stripe at the bottom. Over her shoulders was a black traveling cloak. Tied around her waist, was a belt with bottles full of different coloured liquids and chopped up bits and pieces of this and that.

His brain momentarily shut down and he was frozen to the spot.

"Sorry I didn't see you." He finally managed to say, "Did you say you used to go to Cosmos?"

"Yah. To bad it burnt to the ground. I was wondering when he would get to doing it. You-Know-Who I mean." She smiled at him. "Well I better be off. I still have to get fitted for a uniform." She started walking away before turning around, "By the way, the names Ana. I look forward to seeing you at Hogwarts, Harry!" Harry just stood there. His eyes glued on her retreating figure, watching the way she swayed her hips as she walked.

He was mesmerized.

"Hey Harry wake up. We can go back to the Leaky Cauldron now."

"What? Oh…yah" Harry said intelligently shaking his head slightly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The same great story with a few grammer changes and a little bit of new words here and there. You know the drill, Read and Review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

And now the redo of chapter 2.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Platform 9 ¾ was bustling with people. Ron and Hermione were seated on a bench waiting for their friend, the famous, Harry Potter. It was only 10:45 and there was still 15 minutes to board the train. Harry finally found his two friends after w long while of searching. He sat next to Hermione, who had her head buried in "A History of Magic".

"Well Well, seems that Dumbledore is still letting in Mudbloods into Hogwarts, pitty…" A male figure with bleach blonde hair walked up to them followed by Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson.

"Leave us alone Malfoy!" Harry called looking in the direction of a very smug Draco Malfoy.

"Now Potter, that wasn't a very nice tone." Draco said his trademark smirk appearing on his face. Harry was about to make a retort back when his eyes caught sight of very familiar strawberry-blonde hair, coming towards the bench were he was seated.

"Excuse me do you know where…oh Harry… it's nice to see you again. Remember me? We met in Diagon Alley." A girl who looked about their age walked up to them in a green sweater and a light red, almost pink skirt. Around her neck she wore what looked like a yellow ribbon necklace, her strawberry-blonde hair lying flat against her shoulders, and a belt with liquids and bits of things hanging off of it finished off her ensemble. A small blush rose on Harry's cheeks.

How could he have forgotten about…her.

She had haunted his dreams since that night, and even his thoughts during the day. The last dream he had though of her is what had confused him. He had woken up with his scar hurting…

"Of course I remember you Ana…." before Harry could finish, a certain Draco Malfoy jumped into the conversation.

"Hello, I'm Draco Malfoy, you must be one of the transferring Cosmos students. If you would like you can sit with me in my booth on the train and I can tell you all about Hogwarts." He spoke fluidly with a voice that could make any girl swoon while taking one of her hands in his own.

She removed her hand from his, pulling it away. "Why thank you for the offer Draco, I would love to sit with you, but I am already sitting with some of the Cosmos students. Try again later." She said it sickeningly sweet and Harry, Ron, and Hermione had to all put hands over their mouths so that their snickering couldn't be heard.

With that, leaving a very stunned Malfoy behind and a threesome that couldn't hold back their laughter, Ana boarded the train.

--------------------------------------------------

The new students and all the Cosmos students had left with Hagrid on the boats, while the rest of the Hogwarts students were filing into the carriages. It wasn't long before the trio, along with all the other Hogwarts students, were inside the warm Hogwarts castle and sitting around their house tables.

Albus Dumbledore stood and the room went silent. "Welcome back to Hogwarts again students. Professor McGonagall would you please let in the new first years."

The new first years filed into the huge room looking around everywhere their eyes could fall. One after another they sat in front of the whole school and were sorted into their houses by the Sorting Hat. It seemed that the sorting hat sorted out the first years evenly so that none of the tables looked to be any more crowded then another.

"Now that they have been sorted let us welcome our transfer students from Cosmos's School of Mysterious Magic." With that being said, the doors opened and in filed 22 students in two straight rows. Some had their hoods above their heads, others had their hoods back but had shifty eyes that kept glancing back and forth, while others seemed extremely confident with their heads held high. As they continued walking to the front of the room the headmaster continued on with his speech.

"Now as well all know Cosmos burned to the ground only a short while ago. Cosmos school was designed so that any child with a name that could get them into trouble would have a place to go to school. Cosmos had students whose parents have been or are currently in Azkaban, students that have gotten into trouble with the Ministry, and many other cases as well. These students have willing put themselves in our care. Yes I mean our, that means all of you students as well. They are revealing themselves to the world. So there will be no harassing them, or making them feel unwelcome, they have lived with enough of that for most of their lives. Now with that harsh info into the open, let the sorting begin."

Professor McGonagall unrolled her scroll and the whole hall fell silent. The entire hall saw the gold sparks on the paper fly around before settling; obviously the paper had no names on it and was revealing them one by one. "I shall call out those that will be in the second year group first. I will call your names in order by year that you will be joining. Miko Griff…"

Whispers went through the hall. Everyone knew the Griff's had gone mentally insane and had landed themselves permanent positions in St. Mungo's where they could be watched. Mr. and Mrs. Griff had become mass murderers and were lucky they had not been sent to Azkaban instead of St. Mungo's. It was common knowledge Mrs. Griff had tried to kill her son as well, but had been caught by the ministry first. This son was obviously sitting before them now with the sorting hat placed on his head.

"Hufflepuff!" The hat shouted and the Hufflepuff table cheered loudly.

"Margaret Cannon…" Now the Cannons were purebloods that loved torturing muggles with such a passion, that it was a wonder they hadn't broken out of Azkaban yet.

"Ravenclaw!" the hat scream and all of Ravenclaw clapped. Margaret looked ready to faint. She walked towards the Ravenclaw table slowly only after giving the Slytherin table a triumphant look. Her face screamed "Yes not in Slytherin!" The Professor kept calling out names and the Cosmos students were being sorted pulling off their hoods before sitting on the stool until only one person was standing.

Harry just sat there staring at her. Her beauty captivated him, but he was trying to convince himself that it was mostly the dream he had had only the night before when he woke with his scar hurting. The thing was he couldn't really remember it. It went something like her standing with him and when she laid a hand on his shoulder he woke up with searing pain coming from his forehead.

Hermione had noticed him looking at Ana. Most of the girls were too busy grumbling about how hungry they were, but most of the boys were looking at her too.

"Think she has Veela blood Hermione?" Ron asked suddenly.

"Maybe…" Hermione whispered looking at Harry and his glazed eyes.

The professor looked at her scroll once more before turning white. She went so pale that everyone thought she was turning into a ghost.

"Albus you cant be serious! She can't be… no she couldn't be…"

With that the hall started to whisper. Who could it be that scared the professor to the point of being so ghostly pale?

"Continue Professor." Dumbledore said looking at her sternly.

"Pandora...Riddle…" with that eyes went wide, screams could be heard in the hall, teachers stood in their seats and gasps could be heard everywhere else.

"No… are you reading that right Minerva? A Riddle…" Professor Flitwick said with wide eyes.

Everyone by this time new that Voldemort was named Thomas Marvolo Riddle thanks to Rita Skeeter's reviews in the Daily Prophet. She had been missing for almost a month since she published that article.

Dumbledore looked at Ana and she just smiled back. Harry looked aghast. The dreams that connected her to Voldemort, were they because she was related to him. Snape's eyes followed her as she walked to the front. The bottles that hung from her belt that she always had around her waist were swaying slightly back and forth. She sat down and her green eyes looked once at Professor McGonagall.

"I prefer to be referred to by the name my mother gave me, Analysia Tanash." She spoke loud enough not to be screaming but to be heard by every one in the Great Hall before closing her eyes and waiting for the Hat to be placed on her head.

"Well, a Riddle it has been some time. Yes a mind like your father I see. Intelligent, fast learning, yes it's all here, just like your fathers mind. A Slytherin mind and blood, but what's this? Kind, honest, …courageous! Well doesn't this make my job difficult…" The Sorting Hat on Ana's head spoke to her in her mind. She could hear the voice clearly, but it was like the whole hall was silent. Not a whisper was made now that the Sorting Hat was sitting on the top of her head. "Where to put you? Where would you like to go?"

She re-closed her eyes and thought back,_ "I will go anywhere you wish to put me. I would gladly go in Hufflepuff even… and shame my family name… if for just once in my life I could be myself, and not have to live up to anyone else's expectations. I want to have a life here where I'm not getting beaten for not acting a certain way…"_

"Well you won't be beaten at Hogwarts. I can assure you of that. The Headmaster would never use physical abuse for punishment. But just being yourself … that is the big problem here since you are still learning about yourself. You know you don't want to be like your Slytherin ancestors, but you also don't want to be Miss Goody Goody either. "You seem to be a bit of a trouble maker with a real sense of curiousity and adventure. Intelligent oh yes, and a good thirst for power, and I see a great rage inside of you against your family. But I also see loyalty and courage. This is what is making my decision so hard, I see much courage in your mind and in your heart. "It's not very often at Hogwarts we receive heirs of the founders that wish not to be like their ancestors. Your mind is full of Slytherin thought patterns genetics put there, yet you tend to think with your heart most often. "Well Hufflepuff is not your place, you can be sure of that. Do I dare put you in Slytherin? You would become great and powerful no doubt of that. But these dark characteristics of yours would only become increasingly strong and may eventually be what controls you. Yet, you would become great and powerful indeed. Then again I could put you in Ravenclaw, your brilliance and ability to think things through would make you very good in that house. But perhaps Gryffindor… hmmm…"

A shout filled her ears. "Why is it taking so long to sort her. Just put her in Slytherin with us! It's where the heir of Slytherin belongs!"

Ana shuttered…"_Please I beg of you…If you know I will turn out like my father if I were to go to Slytherin, please I beg you to put me somewhere else…I may thirst for power, but I don't want it the way he has…I really don't…"_

The Hat continued, "Then you do not wish to go into Slytherin…Well that changes everything…"

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

~Meanwhile~

Professor McGonagall looked like she was going to faint when she put the hat over Ana's strawberry blonde hair. Dumbledore finally got everyone to quite down and the hall was dead silent and all eyes were on her.

After a couple of minutes a shout came from the Slytherin table, "Why is it taking so long to sort her. Just put her in Slytherin with us! Its where the heir of Slytherin belongs!" The boy couldn't have been older then maybe fourth or fifth year. His buddies around him agreed with nods of their own.

It was another minute later before the Hat opened it's mouth, only to shut it again, and then repeat the motion.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Meanwhile~

The Hat spoke, **"Are you positive you do not wish to be with your family's house. You cannot switch once I place you. It is a difficult time for you, I know, with you father out there, but this is your life were deciding. There is a chance you will not be like him if I put you in Slytherin, because where I am about to put you will tarnish your family's name for decades to come if you eventually go down the same road your family has…"**

"_I will never be like my father…never…."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Hat looked to have taken a deep breath, if a hat could breathe that is, and looked down at the girl nose one last time before shouting out, **"GRIFFINDOR!!!"**

------------------------------------------

Ok another chapter finished and redone just like the first.. I'm hoping that the next chapter is longer…I hate these short chapters. Anyway look forward to chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Blog: Yay another chappie, and I got some reviews. I am so happy!!

Sharap'n: Yes I know there are "Canadianisms" everywhere, but truly how am i supposed to spek British, if I am a Canadian. An author has to write what they know how to write...me trying to be British....that wouldn't go to well.

Maloanne: In my opinion, in the books, Harry is always depressed when he is with his relatives, however around his friends he is not...or well tries not to be becuase he doesn't want anyone to think less of him, or to really feel sorry for him. I am trying to play into that in my story. Sorry if that was confusing for you.

Mede: Yes I know. Mary Sue's are REALLY anoying. But I don't plan to make Ana a Mary Sue at all. So no worries. And thanks for the luck :)

Onto Chapter 3!!

Chapter 3

Professor McGonagall slowly took the hat off of Ana's head. The whole Hall was silent, replacing the usual cheering that came for the sortee's chosen table.

Slowly she stood. She chanced a glance at Dumbledore before glancing at the Potions Master, who she knew was head of the Slytherin House. Dumbledore smiled a twinkle in his eye, but the Potions Master's face was blank. She turned around again and slowly walked to the Griffindor table, before she took a seat next to a bushy brown haired girl resting her hands on the table.

She knew every eye in the room was turned in her direction.

The Headmaster smiled before standing back up behind the podium telling Professor McGonagall she could go back to her seat behind the heads table.

"For once I don't have to call for silence…amazing!" He smiled and his eyes twinkled at everyone.

"Yes, now that everyone is sorted, I can give out the announcements. As you know, the Forbidden Forest is like it is named, forbidden. As I already spoke about the Cosmos students, I would just like to say congratulations on making your houses and welcome to Hogwarts. Alas, you are no longer Cosmos students, but Hogwarts students.

"It is a great honour to be taught at this school. I would also like to tell everyone that has not read the Daily Prophet, in a short two years time, Professor Snape will be retiring and one of our ex-Cosmos students will be learning under him. As to become a teacher directly out of school, you need to apprentice first. Professor Snape has agreed to do a two year apprenticeship program so he is sure his replacement will be competent enough to take over." He looked around every table before his eyes settled on the Griffindor table.

"Miss Tanash, I am hoping you and our Potions Master get along well since you will be spending a lot of time together before the pre-teaching exam you will take in May." Dumbledore smiled with that twinkle in his eye at Ana and the rest of the school looked towards her to. Harry noticed Snape looked shocked...again. _"I guess Dumbledore never told him." _Harry thought to himself.

"Also I would like to remind everyone, even though it is impossible to forget, that Voldemort," gasps could be heard from everywhere in the Great Hall, "Yes Voldemort is back and you all must be cautious. I will not ban Hogsmeade trips, but I want you always alert. Hogwarts is very safe, but do not go about trying to make trouble. We do not need anymore trouble then we have been having already. Now that all is said and done…Tuck in!!!"

Everyone dug into the food, but Ana just sat still staring at it eye's wide, much like the rest of the ex-Cosmos students. Seamus looked at Ana before answering her questioning stare. "Well, are you going to eat or what?"

Ana shook her head before answering back, "We don't make the food ourselves? At Cosmos we always had to make the food ourselves."

"Well that's kinda silly since we have house elves here. Ron said after swallowing a mouth full of treacle tart.

"Yes, I suppose..." her voice fell away as she picked up a cob of corn and her knife and ran some butter over it. She took a bite and smiled before grabbing a napkin and wiping off the juice than ran down her chin.

Ana put the corn down before looking perplexed at everyone. "Shouldn't you all be scared of me…I mean my name…"

"Fear of a name only brings greater fear to the thing that is feared." Hermione quoted.

"Yes and besides we have Harry sitting here. What's to fear?" Dean laughed.

"So how are you related to him anyway?" Hermione asked looking beside her at the strawberry-blonde.

"…He's my father." She said looking down at her plate before taking another bite off her cob of corn. Most of the group at the Gryffindor table coughed up what they had been eating, including Harry.

A chime of "what?" rang out, getting the whole Great Hall to fall silent. Ana just continued eating. She was quite enjoying stuffing her face.

"Man we never get food like this at Cosmos. This stuff is so good." She licked her lips.

"You're his daughter?" Harry spurted out. The whole Great Hall was all ears.

"Yah, never met the man though," she said without any embarrassment in her voice, almost as if she had had this talk many, many times. She stopped for a drink of pumpkin juice before speaking again. "Mom died when I was 4. From what I know I stayed with some really random Death Eaters, until I went into foster care.

"The man's never even come looking for me. Truth be told, I don't even think he knows I exist. That's all going to change now that I'm at Hogwarts though huh?" She said before munching on some treacle tart. "He'll know soon enough." She looked around and found that mostly everyone had stopped listening in and back to their own conversations.

"I never knew he was married." Harry said still shocked.

"Well you wouldn't Harry, it would be a weakness if people knew, I mean that's why no one knew about you right?" Hermione spoke up.

"He wasn't married." Angrily she continued quietly. "He wanted an heir. He just knocked up some Spanish Gypsy, and then just left me for dead once I was born.

"Your Spanish? I thought all Spanish people had black hair?" Neville questioned, speaking for the first time.

"Yah most do. But my mom was only half Spanish Gypsy. Her Father was English."

Changing the subject completely, Ron asked, "But if he just left, where did you live with your mom. In Spain or England?" He grabbed another treat before all of desert was whisked away.

"Here in England. Actually mostly we apparently stayed with the Mal…" She was cut off as the Prefects started calling out for students to show them to their dorms. She meant to walk with the first years along with the other five ex-Cosmos Gryffindor students, but when she was out into the main hallway an arm grabbed her and pulled her aside. A platinum blonde held her arm and a black haired boy stood beside him.

"Ana is that really you?" Draco stared before dropping her arm. Blaise Zabini on the other hand turned her in a circle in front of him.

"You have grown up since we last saw you. You look nice now you filled out nicely…" A slap came across Blaise's face before Draco laughed.

"Blaise stop. Don't mind him Ana. He's become completely sex crazed." Draco smirked.

"I am not sex crazed! I just said she had filled out nicely since we last saw her scrawny arse." Another slap.

"You two boys. What will I do with you?" She laughed.

"You could start with why you are with the Bleeding Heart Gryffindors." Draco spat the last part.

"Hey, the Hat puts you were it wants to. Really, after all the time I grew up with you guys you would think that you would know better then to think I would be put in anything but Gryffindor!"

"She's right Draco. We should have known better." Blaise smirked at his friend.

"Yah…by the way sorry about that back at the platform. If I had know it was you…I never would have done that, well probably." Draco smirked at her.

She laughed at his comment. "Apology accepted, but that's enough flirting out of both of you!" She smiled as they walked together. She had missed them greatly.

The first family she had lived with was the Malfoy's for almost a year. Lucius Malfoy, being the right hand of Voldemort, had let them live with him while he and his wife raised there own son. Then she had gone to the Zabini's before a multitude of other Death Eater households, before once again going to the Malfoy's when she was 8 before transferring into fostercare.

She shook her head realizing they were all subconsciously heading for the Slytherin Dungeons.

"I best be leaving you to find Gryffindor Tower. I want to get settled tonight, besides I'm not sure the whole house of Slytherin will be happy with me…a blood traitor." She looked down not hiding her shame very well. She loved not being in Slytherin. Once again she had gone against her father. But all the same, she did have Slytherin pride, and the fact she WAS a blood-traitor made her feel shame she never felt before.

"I'll work on them. They'll listen to me. You should be allowed to come into the Slytherin Dungeon common room whenever you wish. You are a Slytherin by blood." Draco smirked at her before watching her turn around after saying goodnight and running off towards the staircases.

"I bet she made the hat not put her in Slytherin. You can see the internal battle inside her when she talks about it. She never will be her father, but she does have Slytherin qualities, unless she's grown out of them too. It's been far too long since we last saw her. You knew her better and longer than me. What do you think?" Blaise asked.

Draco looked back, an unreadable look on his face. "I think Snape's got himself a handful if she is learning under him. If there is one thing I do know, her greatest quality is her machine like effort she puts into everything. She was making potions in our lab back home before she even left for the foster home before her schooling. She probably already could pass her NEWTs."

Blaise chuckled saying the password and knocking on the wall three times in a triangle, before entering into the Slytherin Common room.


	4. Chapter 4

Athors blog: The first of the chapters to this story that have not been rewritten from before. This is completely original!

This chapter is longer than usual…the ideas just kept coming…so enjoy

I am doing some fan-art too…I don't know where to put them though…mayb I'll give in amd make a Myspace…ugg

Chapter 4

*~*

The teachers had all gathered after dinner in the headmaster's office. They all stood or sat somewhere waiting for someone to say something.

It was custom that after the first years had been sorted that they would had a staff meeting to clear up any mis-haps in timetables caused by the ratio of how many students were new to each house. But no, this year everyone had something else on their mind, and was waiting for someone else to speak first.

"This is insane Albus. You really have gone over the edge this time. Seriously she is HIS child. You must have known?" McGonagall spoke first. She couldn't wrap her head around it. The headmaster did have his moments of insanity in her opinion, but this was too much!

Dumbledore twinkled at her. "Minerva please. She is in your house. You must have different feelings for her now…"

"Yes. A Slytherin heir, in Gryffindor. How quaint." Snape cut the headmaster off. "Still, I wish you had informed me that SHE was the one taking the position as my apprentice."

"Now why would I do something like that Severus." The headmaster's eyes were twinkling still.

Snape knew those eyes, just as the rest of the staff did. The headmaster was scheming again.

"Alas, this is much more fun. I did tell you that your apprentice was the best in the field and that she would be competent enough for you. I promised you that." Dumbledore was smiling now, still twinkling in Snape's direction.

The arguing continued for a while before Dumbledore walked over to his pensive and put his wand to his head. As he pulled it away, a white stream came along with it. He placed the memory in the pot before turning back to the other professors frowning, all humour gone from his face.

"She is physically, emotionally, and mentally safe here. I would not let her go to any other school. I even met with the headmasters from other schools, even in other countries to dismiss their want to have her and her skills. She is a founder's heir, and as such, deserves to learn in the school her ancestors helped create." Dumbledore was getting agitated now.

"If you sure she is safe here Albus," McGonagall said before sitting down taking off her hat.

"It is not her safety that is the issue here Albus, but the school's population." Flitwick spoke softly. "The other ex-Cosmos students seem to already be fitting right in. I just fear for the girl here. I know you told all the Hogwarts students not to be negative towards them, but they do it amongst themselves. I don't think they could not be negative towards the girl."

"Flitwick you worry too much," Snape started. "The girl will be fine in Minerva's house." He almost spat the other house's head.

"Then it is settled." Dumbledore interrupted, before McGonagall could answer to the blatant dislike of her house. "Before I forget Severus, you did make the exceptions for Mr. Potter and Mr. Wesley to be in your advanced potions class yes?" he quickly changed the subject

Snape scophed slightly, before mumbling that he had and he was only doing it because it was for Potters future becoming an auror, and then even quieter because the order wouldn't have let anything else happen for their "special" golden boy.

Dumbledore gave the potions master a disapproving look. "The house's population seem even, however I think muggle studies will need to have another class added. There are many more first years that have muggle parents…" Dumbledore spoke, and a quickquotes quil scripted his words onto a bulliton board.

~*~

It was really late for anyone to be still awake sitting in the common room of Gryffindor Tower. After 12:30 am, most brave little Gryffindor children would be in their beds sleeping. But Harry Potter was no ordinary Gryffindor, and as such, staying up past midnight was a habit of his. Ever since the year previous he had never quite felt the same. It wasn't uncommon for the awful night in the Ministry to haunt him in his dreams.

Voldemort had possessed him.

He may have pushed him away, but the feeling never completely left him. The horrible feeling of loosing his mind and not having any control over his actions or thoughts, was a feeling he knew would never leave him. He might put up a somewhat happy front infront of his friends, and the rest of the world, but inside…inside he wasn't the same. Growing up was a fact of life. He knew that. He just wasn't sure this is how they meant; becoming hard inside, slowly unfazed with the world around him. He was loosing himself. Pushing Voldemort away from his conscious was one thing, but to push him from his subconscious was completely different.

But this wasn't one of those evenings.

The reason he had stayed up, was because of all that had happened that day. He had far too much on his mind to sleep. The pretty girl he had met in Diagon Alley was the child of Voldemort. He couldn't seem to comprehend it. Ana was Voldemort's child. He found that the thought made his heart fall into his stomach, and he didn't want to think about the reason why. Not to mention that he had befriended her, and now every time he was around her, his scar prickled. The thought that the man was capable of siring a child, and that she could be like she was…his brain hurt thinking about it.

He sighed slouching in the chair. He sometimes still thought he saw Sirius's face in the fire, only to remind himself of the veil. It was these moments that made him turn away and close his eyes letting only the heat of the fire effect him.

"May I join you?" A soft voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Ana…yah come sit down. Couldn't sleep either?" He watched her take the seat next to him on the couch. He watched the light dance on her face. Her hair, illuminated by the fire, made him smile. He had to admit to himself that she was very pretty.

"No." A long silence passed between them, both of them staring at the fire. Harry was once again startled out of his thoughts by the soft voice of the only other room's occupant.

"You know, I wish you would stop looking at me like that every time you see me." She spoke softly. He turned his gaze from the flames back to her. Ana was now lying down, a cushion under her head, and a blanket covering her body.

Not looking back in his direction, though she could feel his eyes on her, she grabbed her wand under the blanket and waved it at the book shelf "Accio Book of Potions 3: A Guide to Spanish Derived Potions." She grabbed the book when it came quietly from the shelf.

"Look at you like what?" He asked watching her open the book with the same look Hermione had when she opened any book. Harry was no longer slouching but sitting straight up.

"That look that you give me. With your mouth slightly open and your eyes glazed. It makes me feel uncomfortable."

"Oh…sorry…" Harry stuttered. Another long silence passed between them. "I noticed yesterday, and now in your pajamas that your wearing a glove. Why do you wear an elbow length glove on your right arm, but a regular glow on your left?" he asked randomly.

"On my right arm I got a burn from one of my potions. This particular potion makes burn healing potions not very effective, so I am having to heal it the muggle way, so I had to get a longer glove to cover the lotion…" She shifted even farther away from him. "…And I just don't like being touched."

"Touched?" he asked tentatively.

"I never have liked people touching me skin to skin. I just don't like it…" She shrugged before closing her book and putting it on the coffee table. "I think I should retire back to bed"

"Night Ana…" Harry said to her retreating figure more confused about her than before.

*~*

"You're in bed late…" A larger figure whispered to the new habitant of the 6th year boys Gryffindor dorm.

"Neville, what are you doing awake?" Harry asked walking over to his bed. "I was talking with Ana…" Harry started before Neville interrupted.

"Harry, you should know better than to get involved with her. At dinner was one thing…but she is your enemies daughter…aren't you worried?" Neville looked at Harry in his bed across the room.

"Neville…we were just talking…" Harry once again started before being interrupted.

"No Harry, everyone has seen the way you look at her. I just don't want anything to happen to you Harry." Neville whispered the last bit.

"Go to sleep Neville…there is nothing to worry about…" Harry turned over and closed his curtains.

*~*

The double block of potions was the first class the entire Golden Trio had together. You could find them settled with Harry next to Ron, and Hermione across from them. The seat next to Hermione was empt, until Ana rushed in shortly after the bell and hopped into the school taking short quick breaths. The class was a full mix of all houses, since it was a 6th year class.

Harry couldn't get over the fact that he made it into advanced potions. 'McGonagall must have really gotten to Snape,' he though to himself.

The class started with Snape banging the dungeon door open, and closing it behind himself. He glided to the front of the classroom without a word. When he arrived at the front of the room he waved his wand in the general direction of the chalkboard.

"You are all to copy down these instructions and follow them correctly with your partner next to you. You should all be old enough now to be able to work with the person sitting next to you. If this does not work today, you may look forward to a seating arrangement like the little first years. You have 45 minutes."

The room was silent except for the scratching sounds of quills on parchment, until…

"Whatever you did in Cosmos instead is not relevant Miss Riddle, You like the other Cosmos students last class, must do what I tell you to do instead." Snape said almost exasperatedly.

Ana had raised her hand next to Hermione. Hermione looked shocked to not be the one with her own hand raised.

"Sir, first it's Miss Tanash, and second, I raised my hand because of your instructinos. It's your list of what we are supposed to do…it's wrong." Ana said matter of factly.

The class went silent. All eyes were on the battle that was soon to ensure between Ana and the professor.

"Is that so?" he asked with much distain in his voice.

"Yes sir, if you add the Tope Root before the Salamander Tail, the potion will be too acidity. It needs to have the Salamander Tail base first. Otherwise it will melt through the cauldron.

"Would you bet your life on that Ana?" The professor glared in her direction.

"Yes."

"Would you bet your partner Miss Granger's life on that decision?"

If every eye was not on her before, it was now.

"Yes…I would bet the entire schools populations life on that fact." She answered even more confidently. She crossed her arms infront of her and smiled back.

"You should learn not to correct me, or to suffer the consequences…10 points from Gryffindor." He sneered at her before turning sharply around, back in the direction of his desk, before facing the chalkboard. Snape glared at it once again before he waved his wand in its direction, changing the order of the ingredients.

As the professor turned again and started to walk to his desk Ana once again called back.

"Sir, that was unfair." Ana stated.

"Life is unfair." He said uncaringly.

"I'll make a wager with you to get those points back."

With that, once again all eyes were on her.

Hermione whispered something to her about not making the professor any more angry, but Ana wouldn't listen.

"If I am going to be apprenticing under you, I have to know you trust my own knowledge, and my input on different ideas. I propose a game. You ask me any 10 questions about anything potion related, other than what you would need a recipe book for, and I will answer. For everyone I get right…" she thought for a moment, "For everyone I get right, you award Gryffindor 10 points."

"And if you get one wrong?" He sneered back at her slightly intrigued.

"If I get one wrong," she looked at everyone else in the classroom, "You can take away 100 points from Gryffindor…and give them to Slytherin."

"Ana are you insane?" One of the other Gryffindor's called out.

"Deal excepted! What are the two common ingredients used in a normal dosed sleeping potion?" he spoke quickly.

"Wormwood and Asphodel."

"Fine, 10 points to Gryffindor. What are…" The questions went on and on until the final question.

"What is the Carino Potion?" Snape smirked at her.

She stared blankly at him. "…the w-what potion?"

"Car-i-no potion?" He sneered back at her sounding out each syllable.

She stared hard in thought at her desk.

Groans could be heard from around the room from other Gryffindors. Snape's smirk of victory could be seen from a mile away.

"If you don't know…"

"Give me a second!" she interrupted him.

She sat there for minutes randomly saying weird things to herself.

She looked at him and stared at him. That smirk was still on his face.

"Your not telling me something…something you know I should know…what could it…"She kept mumbling to herself. Then her face lighted up.

"You're a cheat…you can't do that!" She glared at him.

"I did not cheat!" the Professor said back.

"Yes you did, you pronounced it wrong. It's a Spanish potion. The Cariño poción to be exact. You didn't pronounce the Spanish enya over the "n"…it's an affection potion. It's the Spanish form of a toned down love potion for those that only wish for affection from someone and not love."

You could possibly hear a pin drop, if one were to. Snape's face went blank. but for anyone that had eyes, could see that he was slightly impressed, and even glad. "A final 10 points to Gryffindor."

The class continued as normal from there on out, except for the whispering of the students. The bell rang loudly, and Snape dismissed his class.

"Ana, wait a moment. Come to my desk." Snape asked calmly.

Ana walked with her filled bag shrugged over her shoulder to his desk. He smirked slightly when the bottles on her belt clanked together slightly.

"Listen Ana," He spoke using her first name, "That was a very good way of making me look bad infront of the students. At Cosmos you might have been able to do that, but at Hogwarts we require some respect from our students."

"Sir, if you require respect, then shouldn't you be required to trust me. Dum…Professor Dumbledore told you I was good at potions…"

"Yes he did, but if you want to prove yourself, don't make a mockery of me in my classroom."

"Sorry sir." Ana looked at her shoes. Suddenly she couldn't look the professor in the eye.

"Go to your next class Miss Tanash."

Ana had just started to walk away before Snape called back, "Oh, and meet me tomorrow evening in this classroom at 7:00. We are going to be working on a potion."

Ana turned back and grinned. Thanking the professor, she ran out of the classroom and to Defence against the Dark Arts.

*~*

Defence against the Dark Arts was very uneventful for the longest time, before the teacher, fed up with her students not listening, suggested they work on defensive spells. She suggested they do a "wand duster off" exercise like duelling.

Ana partnered with Draco, much to Harry's disgust. The two of them seemed far too close and it irked him. The platinum blonde was his nemesis.

As pairs started forming, he noticed how Draco was looking at her with that blasted smirk he always had. He stood across the room from her, just like everyone else that had formed pairs. Hermione stood across from himself with a glance every now and then at Ron paired with Lavender.

The point of this exercise was just to warm up your magic casting after the long summer of not using magic. Simple attack and defence spells only. The problem happened when Ron cast a shield charm, but it made the attack ricochet to another target across the room, Ana.

Not seeing the spell coming, she flew against the wall, her back crashing into it and a hard hit to the head. Everyone in the class stopped what they were doing and ran to her aid, but it was the Professor that broke through the circle and asked if she was alright, reaching around her waist to help her up when she didn't answer back right away.

Trying to lift Ana off the floor would have been more amusing, with her being like a dead weight for the professor, but when the professor jerked slightly for the ackward position she was trying to raise her from, a part of Ana's shirt came untucked and the professors pinky only slightly touched bare skin.

Ana's eyes flew wide open and she practically threw the professor off of her. She fell back against the floor with a thud, eyes still wide open, and a hand to her head. The pain was excruciating, but what else was happening in her head was worse.

Ever so worse.

She curled into the fetal position against the wall, her cloak completely off and covering all her skin except her eyes and above. The professor called to her, but she wasn't listening anymore.

She was lost.

"Ana, I'm going to levitate you to Madame Pomfrey ok?" The professor was making her way back to the fallen student.

"NO! I don't want you or her touching me…" Ana curled tighter.

"Ana…your head…it's bleeding…" came a random voice in the crowd.

Ana passed out soon after.

~*~

"Do you think she was abused Albus, is that why she is like this… She threw me off her… My finger just barely came in contact with her… I was only trying to make her stand up so I could get her to Madame Pomfrey…" The professor rambled on and on to the headmaster from the second he walked into the room. Poppy, was far to busy with tending to Ana's bleeding head to care.

"An abused student…Alas, it could be. I hope it is something else though. The foster care she is in now was a good one I thought. But you never know. You could ask her, but I doubt she will tell you…" The headmaster was deep in thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Readers and Subscribers,

Hello guys. Sorry I havn't updated in a while. School has been tough lately. I have had major exams and I still am really behind in my homework. I have finished a lot of fan-art so as soon as I get to a scanner, you guys can see some pictures. Also I am making a costume for an Anime Convention, and that is taking a lot of time.

I have started writing the next chapter, but I don't want to post only a page of writing.

More will be coming within the next couple of days.

Love you all!!!!

Queen of Magicians


End file.
